may the future be kind to you
by heytrisha
Summary: Minene pernah bermimpi tentang masa depan yang cerah. Ia tersenyum. [ Untuk Infantrum Challenge 'Que Sera Sera' ]


**title**: _may the future be kind to you_

**genre**: drama/angst

**rating**: T

.

Mirai Nikki (c) Esuno Sakae

**notes**: fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk Infantrum Challenge 'Que Sera Sera'.

* * *

_._

_Kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang pertama bercinta di luar angkasa_

_seperti takkan pernah pulang,_

_kau membias di udara, dan terhempaskan cahaya..._

* * *

Minene pernah bermimpi tentang masa depan yang cerah.

Ia membungkukkan badannya, memperhatikan dua tupai kecil di sudut kamarnya menempelkan diri satu sama lain. Entah, mungkin mereka tengah mengungkapkan afeksi. Atau mungkin mereka hanya berusaha menghangatkan diri satu sama lain.

Apapun itu, tapi yang pasti; kedua tupai itu terlihat begitu protektif akan satu sama lainnya.

Minene mengambil kaosnya, dan mengenakannya asal. Ia membaringkan badannya ke kasur, seprainya kusut dan agak berdebu. Minene menutup jendela, dan berbaring lagi; memikirkan tentang rencana sabotasenya besok.

Ya, Minene Uryuu adalah seorang teroris buronan polisi yang dicari-cari. Tingkah kriminalnya sudah menyebar kemana-mana, dan buktinya ada dimana-mana. Minene tersenyum sendiri begitu memikirkan hal itu.

Minene pernah bermimpi akan masa depan yang cerah; namun ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mewujudkannya.

* * *

_KLIK._

Minene mengaktifkan reaktor peledaknya, dan melompat menjauh—sebelum kemudian ia mendapati tangannya ditarik oleh seorang polisi yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Minene!"

Minene berjengit. "Lepaskan!"

Namun tangan polisi muda itu rupanya begitu lengket seperti lem. Minene meronta-ronta, berupaya melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka berdua.

"Tenang, Minene! Aku tak ingin menangkapmu!" tukas polisi itu setengah berteriak, napasnya terengah-engah.

"Bodoh! Aku tak peduli! Lepaskaaaan!" pekik Minene setengah mati, namun polisi itu tak mengacuhkannya.

Suara sirene yang memekakkan terdengar di bawah, dan polisi muda itu segera melepas genggaman tangannya. Dilambaikan tangannya pada Minene, sebelum kemudian menonaktifkan reaktor peledak itu dengan lihai; dan segera menuruni tangga ke bawah.

Minene terdiam; kakinya mendadak terpaku begitu saja begitu menyadari hal itu.

_Reaktornya…?_

* * *

Minene sudah lama mengetahui kalau nama polisi itu adalah Nishijima, dan mulai jengah dengan tingkahnya yang selalu heboh ketika melihat Minene.

_Apa-apaan._

Minene pernah membayangkan sekali tentang kisah cinta antara seorang polisi dan buronan yang dikejarnya; dan memutuskan kalau hal itu sama konyolnya dengan kucing yang jatuh cinta pada bebek. Eh, apa lagi coba hal yang lebih gila daripada itu.

Nishijima tak pernah menembaknya sekalipun, atau mencoba menembaknya. Mungkin Minene baginya tak lebih dari seorang anak kecil yang senang bermain kejar-kejaran. Atau murid TK yang ketahuan membolos oleh gurunya.

Apapun itu, ia tak peduli. Minene tertawa dan tertawa, merasa kalau ia adalah seorang kriminal yang beruntung karena kisahnya bahkan bisa untuk dijadikan serial berseri dari drama televisi. Wow, bayangkan saja.

.

Minene pernah bermimpi tentang masa depan yang cerah, dan sesuatu memberitahunya kalau ia akan menemukan hal itu.

* * *

Minene bertemu Nishijima lagi di suatu pagi musim panas yang cerah.

Mereka berdua berpapasan secara tak sengaja di gang, NIshijima menubruk Minene begitu saja—namun gadis itu berkeras kalau pemuda itu pasti telah merencanakannya dan hal itu sama sekali bukanlah sebuah kebetulan.

"Minene, dompetmu terjatuh," bisik Nishijima datar pada Minene, yang mukanya memerah seperti saus tomat saking kesalnya.

Ia buru-buru mengambil dompetnya, dan berdiri dengan cepat untuk memelototi Nishijima.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Mau menangkapku?"

Nishijima mengangkat bahu, seakan Minene tak lebih hanya seekor lalat yang mengganggunya. "Nggak. Aku mau beli kopi."

Minene menghela napas panjang, ekspresinya melunak. "Ya sudah. Cepat jalan kalau begitu!"

Nishijima tertawa, begitu santai seakan ia tengah berbicara dengan seorang teman lama. "Eh. Kau tak mau minum kopi bareng?"

Minene membelalakkan matanya.

"Jangan ngelantur! Lagipula, aku tak suka kopi!" desisnya bersungut-sungut. Nishijima hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Teh, kalau begitu."

"Nah, kalau itu aku baru su—_JANGAN BERCANDA!_" Minene membentaknya setengah berteriak; membuat orang lain di gang tersebut menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

Nishijima merendahkan badannya.

"Sssh. Kau kelihatan seperti orang gila, tau. Jangan teriak-teriak."

"Siapa peduliiiii?!" balas Minene asal. "Pergilah, kau menghalangi jalanku tau."

Nishijima menggeser langkahnya, dan tersenyum pada Minene. "Sampai jumpa."

Minene segera berlalu, melemparkan pandangan kesal pada Nishijima yang hanya tertawa melihatnya.

* * *

Minene pernah bermimpi tentang masa depan yang cerah, dan mengira-ngira akan seperti hal itu nantinya.

Pagi itu, ia terbangun dengan perasaan aneh. Ia melirik nakas di sebelahnya, dan mendapati sesuatu yang membuat matanya membulat.

_Mawar?!_

Minene mengambil tangkai bunga itu dengan cepat, memutar-mutarnya di tangannya. Ia mendapati selembar pesan yang ditempelkan di tangkai bunga mawar itu.

_**Untuk Minene**_

_**Selamat ulang tahun, gadisku**_

Minene terbatuk-batuk hebat. _Uhuk. Uhuk._

Ia buru-buru mengambil botol air di samping tempat tidurnya, dan menegaknya hingga habis dalam empat tegukan. Tak salah lagi. Ini pasti kerjaan Nishijima brengsek itu.

Minene menaruh lagi mawar itu ke nakas, tak terpikirkan sama sekali untuk membuangnya. Heh. Nishijima brengsek. _Darimana ia tahu tanggal ulang tahunnya?_

.

Minene menghela napas panjang, berpikir kalau Nishijima adalah seorang _stalker_ yang sangat handal dan hal itu patut diapresiasi. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu sebenarnya terhadapnya.

* * *

Minene pernah bermimpi akan masa depan yang cerah; suatu tempat dimana ia bisa membuang rompi anti pelurunya dan memakan gula-gula hingga bibirnya terasa lengket.

Namun ia tak tahu apakah hal itu benar-benar bisa terwujud.

Minene memperhatikan tupai-tupai itu lagi, kali ini mereka tengah tidur berdampingan; perut mereka saling menempel. Minene tersenyum.

_Mungkin mereka berdua memang telah menemukan jalan pulang di diri satu sama lain_. Minene menghela napas, membaringkan badannya ke kasur.

Terkadang, ia bertanya-tanya kapan gilirannya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang nantinya bergegas merangkul tangannya, mengajaknya berlari bersama-sama hingga sol sepatu mereka berdua terasa kaku; dan tangan mereka berkeringat.

Dan orang itu akan tersenyum padanya, sebelum kemudian membangunkan sebuah rumah untuk Minene. _Rumah di atas awan._

Minene tersenyum, dan memeluk bantalnya erat. _Konyol_. Ini pasti akibatnya menyimpan mawar dari Nishijima.

.

Minene melirik sekilas ke arah nakas, mendapati mawar itu, yang kini tangkainya dimasukkan kedalam botol berisi air, belum juga layu.

* * *

Minene pernah bermimpi tentang masa depan yang cerah.

Ia tengah mengancingkan rompinya, ketika mendapati bahwa seseorang tengah menepuk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"HEI!" pekiknya keras. "Siapa—"

Ia segera membalikkan badan, dan menemukan Nishijima tengah menatapnya, wafer yang tinggal setengah tergenggam di tangannya.

"Hai Minene," ia melambaikan tangannya santai. "Sedang jalan-jalan?"

Minene melotot pada pemuda itu. "Ngapain kau disini?!" semprotnya kesal. Nishijima menggigit wafernya santai, dan mengunyahnya.

"Mau beli perlengkapan untuk besok," jawabnya ringan. "Kau sendiri?"

Minene berjengit sedikit, dan mendapati kalau dirinya tengah berada di rak yang memajang berbagai merk pembalut wanita.

"Uhm, eh, aku mau beli…" Minene merasakan wajahnya memerah, "beli… ramen instan untuk makan malam!" tukasnya terbata-bata. Sial, kenapa pula Nishijima pakai bertemu dengannya di tempat seperti ini!

"Oh," Nishijima menatapnya heran. "Rak makanan instan kan di sebelah sana."

Nah. Ketahuan deh. "Oh, i-iya aku lupa," Minene buru-buru menjauh dari situ. Tanpa diduganya, ternyata Nishijima mengikutinya.

Minene berjalan lebih cepat.

Nishijima berjalan lebih cepat lagi.

Minene berjalan lebih cepat, _lebih cepat lagi_—dan ia mendapati dirinya menabrak troli beberapa detik kemudian.

"Sial—oh, sori," Minene buru-buru meminta maaf pada Ibu-ibu yang mendorong troli itu. Nishijima menghampiri dari belakangnya.

"Kau terjatuh—"

Minene buru-buru menepis tangan Nishijima. "Berhenti mengikutiku!" geramnya pada Nishijima, sembari membersihkan debu yang menempel di celananya.

"Tapi kau kan tak tahu dimana tempat ramennya—"

"Masa bodoooh!" sergah Minene asal. "Aku bisa menemukannya sendiri."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Minene mendesah keras.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seoran bajingan?!" tukasnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seorang teroris?"

Minene terdiam, tak menyangka Nishijima akan melayangkan pertanyaan barusan. "Heh, kau tak perlu tahu alasannya," ia mendecih pelan.

Nishijima hanya mengangguk, sebelum kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau lelah," katanya singkat, setelah itu ia berlalu.

.

Minene terdiam.

* * *

Minene pernah bermimpi akan sebuah masa depan yang cerah; tempat dimana ia bisa duduk santai sembari memandangi langit, dunia seakan berputar begitu lambat.

Minene menyeduh ramen instannya, dan membiarkannya selama tiga menit. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Nishijima barusan.

Minene tersenyum dalam hati.

"Tahu apa dia tentang aku," kata Minene pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membuka botol tehnya dan minum dengan perlahan.

.

Ia bermimpi tentang Nishijima malam itu, menyerahkan buket bunga mawar putih padanya; senyumnya begitu tulus.

* * *

_Minene pernah bermimpi akan sebuah masa depan yang cerah._

Ia mengaktifkan rangkaian bom yang terhubung ke dadanya, kabel-kabel itu terasa begitu ringan sekaligus rapuh di tangannya yang gemetaran.

Cerita yang dibacanya sudah berakhir.

Minene menatap si pemegang diari pertama, yang kini tengah menodongkan pistol ke arahnya; air mata mengaliri wajahnya dengan deras. Minene menyeringai tipis.

Anak itu menyedihkan. Ia bahkan tak tahu caranya memegang pistol. Ia tak pantas untuk bermimpi.

"Dengar, Pertama…" ia berbisik tajam, nadanya tersendat-sendat. "Aku akan membukakan jalan untukmu…"

Si pemegang diari pertama menurunkan pistolnya, dan menangis—kali ini dengan terisak-isak.

Minene memicingkan matanya. _Oh, hentikan drama bodoh ini, pengecut._

Ia mengatur rangkaian kabel dari bom yang tersambung dengan jantungnya; detak organ tersebut kini telah sepenuhnya melemah. Minene menghitung mundur dalam hati.

Ia teringat dirinya; sesosok anak kecil yang tengah menangis, suara desingan peluru bergemuruh di belakangnya.

Ia teringat kedua orang tuanya.

Ia teringat mawar merah yang terpajang di atas nakas; kelopaknya bahkan tak pernah jatuh.

Ia teringat kedua tupai itu; si betina telah hamil dan pasangannya pasti senang.

.

.

_Ia teringat Nishijima._

Minene memejamkan matanya perlahan, sebelum kemudian membukanya lagi—dan sesosok bayangan tengah menantinya di sampingnya.

"Nishijima…"

Minene tersenyum; bau darah yang menetes perlahan dari mulutnya bahkan tak terasa sama sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa bahagia.

"_Terima kasih, Nishijima... dengan ini, aku bisa mati sebagai seorang wanita…_"

.

Detak terakhir berbunyi, dan setelah itu—ledakan keras bergemuruh memecah keheningan.

.

.

_Minene pernah bermimpi tentang masa depan yang cerah; dan kali ini, ia tahu seseorang telah menunggunya disana._

* * *

[ _Minene terbangun di sebuah kursi di atas awan—dan di ujung pelangi, ada Nishijima yang tengah menantinya._ ]

* * *

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

_**#np**_: Frau - Sepasang Kekasih yang Pertama Bercinta Di Luar Angkasa

(_jakarta, 08/06/2014_)


End file.
